Blackwater: One Shots
by Jade121
Summary: The A-Z Challenge: Blackwater one shots
1. A  Abandon

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. All recognized items belong to their owners

* * *

><p><strong>Abandon<strong>

* * *

><p>A= Abandon: to leave completely and finally; forsake utterly; desert: to abandon one's farm; to abandon a child; to abandon a sinking ship.<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly she released all of her anger, then her frustration. The coil of tension within her body melted away to the beat of the tribal drum. It was the only sound that she heard as her graceful movements became fluid. Her body flowed to the drum beat as she let herself become one with the music.<p>

Her soul felt lighter as the beat increased its tempo. Slowly the beat died down. Leah became all too aware of her surroundings. The crackling of the fire within the bonfire, the coldness of the night air as it cooled down her body.

Under her lashes she saw the naked jealousy expressions on Bella Swan and many of the imprints. The imprints tried vain to get their wolves to stop looking at her. '_My things sure have changed around here, haven't they_?'

The cold night air felt soothing against the heat of her body. Leah saw curtails of smoke rise from her and into the night's air. Hearing him approaching, Leah hid a small smile.

"When you dance with such abandon, you take my breath away," Jake complimented with heated eyes.

"At least you admit it," Leah smirked at him as her eyes drank him in. He was sporting a five o'clock shadow, wind brushed hair and a t-shirt that should be illegal. His perfectly sculpted body was on display. '_He looks good enough to eat_.'

"Why bother hiding what is plainly obvious?" Jake whispered gently. His hand lingered on her lower back, with a nod to a fellow pack members; he smiled down at her.

With a twisted smirk, she turned her head away. '_Always the romantic_.' She allowed Jake to guide her to their log since she was headed that way anyways. Sitting on the hollowed out log, she thought back to just a few months ago.

"You should go see how Bella is holding up," Leah commented as she nudged Jake.

"One of these days, you're going to believe me. That child has nothing I want, you do," Jake stated warmly.

"One of these days, you're going to imprint," Leah countered coolly. Peering up into his brown eyes, she knew that her fear was shining in hers.

"Never going to happen, one day you're going to believe me," Jake told her confidently.

Relaxing into his arms, Leah snuggled closer to his warmth. '_If he keeps this up, maybe._' By the bon fire she saw her brother and several of his friends. '_Things have been different since the New-Born war_.'

"Lee-Lee dance!" Claire announced happily as she ran towards Leah. Claire's happy mood was infectious. Quil looked like he was sugared up as well as Embry.

"That was hot," Embry announced as he chased after Clair. Embry made sure that the little girl made it back to her mother's side.

"Hey that's my sister," Seth defended with a smile as he didn't really take any offense. He and Quil looked extra happy. '_What do you two have planned now?_'

"Is it just me or is Seth up to something?" Leah commented lazily.

"Embry and Seth have something special planned for a few people," Jake snickered.

Glancing around Leah spotted Bella talking to several imprints. '_They probably get along great, since Bella is insipidly stupid as the rest of them, well minus Rachel_.' A warm hand gently squeezed her knee. Peering up at Jake, Leah snickered at his expression.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Jake inquired softly as he nuzzled against her.

"Just contemplating all the recent changes," Leah answered softly. She knew that something changed within Jacob shortly after Bella abandoned a physically broken Jacob. '_Just like Sam, those two should have imprinted on each other_.' The entire pack could cite the cruel words Bella spoke to him just before she left. '_How could she be so cruel? I love you Jacob but I love Edward more? Give me a break_.'

According to several reliable sources that was the beginning of the great change. The True Alpha to emerge and he was not amused. From that narrow Jake put not only himself together but somehow wrestled control of the pack from Sam. '_That, I would have paid money to see._'

From that point on Jake implemented several significant changes within the pack, but the most favored change was when Jake strolled over to 'Camp Vamp' with barely concealed rage. 'Can't really say that it was a meeting of the minds…things have been interesting ever since.'

"Penny for your thoughts," Jake interrupted as he held out a single penny.

"Corny lines will get you nowhere," Leah snickered as she took his penny.

"Pay up," Jake instructed.

"Just thinking about the day you took a stroll over to Camp Vamp. You never did say what happened," Leah enticed as she held out the penny. '_Stupid Alpha mind control, he hasn't slipped up when phased either_.'

"Nothing much. We only exchanged a few words," Jake laughed softly. As she stared up into his warm brown eyes, Leah quirked her eyebrow at him. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, I really do," Leah stated without her usual snideness.

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you. Have to keep some secrets," Jake answered with a smirk. Standing up, he held out his hand. "I would be honored if you danced with me."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**The Challenge**:

In order from A-Z, we're writing a creative one-shot following the prompt provided for each letter. The chapter will need to be an original storyline, as AU as you want it, and must be Blackwater. Length doesn't matter, and no one letter should relate to any of the others. It'll be just a jumble of Blackwatery yumminess in the form of the alphabet.

I accept in my own fashion.


	2. B  Background

**Background**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong> _- Background - relatively unimportant or inconspicuous accompanying situation; "when the rain came he could hear the sound of thunder in the background"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Growling lowly he glared out his front window. '_That pup has some balls! Who does he think he is?_' Turning his body slowly, he tried to force himself to look away from the train wreck that was happening down the street. Only to find that it was impossible to do so. Rubbing his chest, he felt his imprint's irritation. '_God forbid I do something I want to do_.'

Narrowing his eyes a nasty smirk formed on his face. '_He's a dead man walking. There is no way he's going to walk away unscathed from this_.' Snickering lowly he kept his sharp gaze at the growing train wreck down the street. Doors and windows around the neighborhood opened.

'_Everyone likes a good show. Uh? I wouldn't get involved Rachael, it's only a matter of time…wait is that Kim?_' Slightly shaking his head at the two impulsive imprints, he watched as they joined the fray.

Absently rubbing his chest again, he felt his imprint's irritation slide into hurt. '_Enough already! I'm more than your puppet_.' Huffing out his annoyance, he didn't turn away from what was happening down the street.

'_And here comes Jarod to take Kim away from this…wreck, that boy is definitely smarter than Paul_.' The smirk on his face slowly slipped away as Jarod stood next to his imprint, the pair looked to be smiling at everyone.

"Sam!" his name registered somewhere in the background. Intently he watched as the rest of the renegade wolf pack emerged from the woods making a hasty dash for the Clearwater home. '_There is no way my Lee-Lee won't kill that pup this time. With his demise she'll have to come back to my pack_.'

A dull pain radiated within his chest, gritting his teeth he refused to look away. '_Any moment now she'll return to me, stay strong. Come on Lee-lee, return to me_.' Sharpening his gaze, he focused on the furiously beautiful Leah Clearwater. '_I wasn't strong enough last time but this time….this time, I'll do it. I'll break the imprint_.'

"Sam!" Emily hissed as she tugged on his arm.

"What!" Sam snarled not taking his eyes off of Leah. He shrugged off her hands. '_She should have been mine! I loved her, I still love her_.' Sucking in a sharp breath as pain exploded near his heart. '_Damn imprint bond_.'

"Why are you being like this?" Emily demanded angrily.

'_No! She's smiling? Why is my Lee-lee smiling? The pup's not dead yet, but any second she'll take him out_.' Tuning out his imprint he watched as more wolves joined the growing party at the Clearwater's. '_What is going on? Why is everyone so happy?_'

"You're staring at her again," Emily admonished jealously.

"I'm staring at scene down the street," Sam grounded out unhappily refusing to look at the girl standing next to him. "Is that alright with you? Do I need your permission to breathe? Go to the bathroom? Do something that I want for a change? Huh? Do I?"

"No," Emily whispered with tears in her voice.

"Should I thank you now?" Sam inquired angrily. "What is it that you wanted me so desperately to know?"

"Jake told me that Leah won a full scholarship to the university that she applied to and that he was going to let her go," Emily answered still upset. "He doesn't want either of us to taint this for her."

"Taint it? She has no business going away where. She's a protector," Sam argued. '_Lee-lee are you really leaving me?_'

"He said that you would say that, which is why neither of us are invited. We have hurt her enough," Emily replied brokenly. "He doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Like I had a choice…imprinting on you! This was never my choice," Sam growled as he watched as Seth brimmed with pride at his sister.

"Sam, you don't mean that. You love me," Emily whispered as she breathed harshly.

"The imprinter is what the imprintee needs, no choice there," Sam answered hollowly as he swallowed tightly. "You always knew that and never once cared, why are you starting now?"

"But we're happy together," Emily countered as she grasped his arm.

The full weight of the imprint bond pulled at him. Slowly he turned and looked down at his imprint. He found for the first time in his life that he could sympathize with his father. '_It would be so easy for me to hate her, but she didn't do this alone_.'

"We should go congratulate Leah," Emily announced hoping to break the horrible tension between them.

"No, for once in our lives we're going to leave her happiness alone. We've been regulated to the background, unnecessary," Sam answered as he steered her towards the kitchen table. '_We're the thunder to her rain_.'


End file.
